The present invention relates to a dispersed-type testing/measuring system. The dispersed-type test/measuring system can be used as a dispersed-type health care system in which a plurality of terminal units are disposed in a dispersed manner at residents of patients or small-scale clinics for sending biochemical data via communication lines to a central controlling system where the above data are maintained as personalized clinical data for each of the patients.
Therapy to patients suffering from diabetes, liver diseases or other chronic diseases usually takes a long period of time. At the present time, a patient of such a disease typically receive the therapy as an out patient. A problem here is that the patient has to make frequent visit to a hospital at a cost of physical burden if the disease is to be monitored closely. On the other hand, if the patient makes less frequent visit in order to relieve the physical burden of visiting, then the close monitoring of the disease becomes impossible with an increasing risk of inadequacy in treatment.
Meanwhile, a number of systems for providing health care or for helping treatment of an at-home patient have been proposed. For example, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-279056 discloses a system in which blood sugar level data of diabetics are collected through a telephone line to a microcomputer for accumulating the data individually per patient and maintaining the data as a group data. Further, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-63449 discloses another system in which outputs from a sensor attached to a patient""s body are sent through a modem to a host computer installed at a hospital for issuing prescriptions. Further, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-17906 discloses another system in which a toilet bowl at a home is attached with a stool testing sensor for sending excretory information to a monitoring center via a telephone line. Still Further, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-198832 discloses another system in which diagnosis and health check are made through an audio-visual system such as the Hi-Vision system.
Each of the above prior art technologies falls into a criterion in which a medical facility or a monitoring center monitors health status of the patient while the patient is allowed to stay at home. Each of the above prior art technologies can relieve the patient of the physical burden of making visits to the medical facility. However, none of the above prior art technologies takes patients"" individual differences into account when maintaining the clinical data, but instead health care instructions are made with reference only to norm values from healthy people collected as data for a group. As a result, it is difficult to provide appropriate treatment if clinical data of the patient show a change which is abnormal for this particular patient yet the change is still within a normal range obtained for the group.
Further, according to the prior art, a huge system comprising a clinical testing apparatus, a personal computer and peripherals has to be installed at a home of patient for example. This puts an economic limit to the number of patients who can afford the health care service, limiting the number of samples, which makes difficult to perform statistical maintenance of the clinical data accurately and reliably. There is another problem. Specifically, the terminal unit installed at each end such as the patient""s home is calibrated initially and is capable of detecting clinical information accurately. With time however, output level of the terminal can be out of the calibration depending on environmental and operating conditions of the terminal. This reduces accuracy and reliability of the collected data, and in order to correct this problem, the terminal installed at the patient""s home for example must be periodically checked and adjusted. However, if the number of terminals increases, it will become increasingly difficult to keep sending personnel for providing such periodic services.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to simplify the terminal unit for the dispersed-type testing/measuring system in which a plurality of testing/measuring terminal units are connected to a central controlling unit via a communication line.
Another object of the present invention is to make possible to provide more sophisticated health care to individual patients when the above dispersed-type testing/measuring system is applied as a dispersed-type health care system in which data collected at the patient""s home by the terminal unit are maintained as clinical data by the central controlling unit.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide means for the central controlling unit to maintain data accurately in response to characteristic differences among the terminal units as well as changes in characteristics over time in each terminal unit.
A dispersed-type testing/measuring system provided by a first aspect of the present invention comprises a central controlling unit, and a plurality of terminal units each accessible to the central controlling unit via a communication line. Each of the terminal units includes a crude data collecting portion for collecting crude data from samples, and a data transmitting means for sending the data collected by the crude data collecting portion. The central controlling unit includes a data calculating means for generating measurement data by making calculation on the crude data sent from each terminal unit.
It should be noted here that what is meant by the term crude data collected by the crude data collecting portion of each terminal unit is an output before having significance as measurement data. Specifically, the crude data is an output from an optical, electrochemical, optical-acoustic, or other measuring means suitably selected for an object of measurement, as a conversion into electrical signals. The crude data thus collected is sent by the data transmitting means to the central controlling unit via the communication line, where analysis, adjustment, calibration and other operations are performed for finally obtaining the measurement data. Thus, the terminal unit of the dispersed-type testing/measuring system according to the present invention only includes minimum of functions for generating crude data by measuring test object samples, and for sending the crude data to the central controlling unit via the communication line, being very simple in configuration, and inexpensive in price.
According to a preferred embodiment, the crude data collecting portion further includes a maintenance-purpose crude data collecting means for collecting crude data for maintenance purpose by measuring a standard sample. Further, the central controlling unit includes a data calculating means for generating measurement data by making calculation on the crude measurement data received from each terminal unit, and a data adjusting means for adjusting the crude measurement data by comparing the maintenance-purpose crude data received from each terminal unit with a standard, or adjusting the measurement data by comparing maintenance-purpose data calculated from the maintenance-purpose crude data with a standard.
Each terminal unit collects crude measurement data by measuring a test object specimen. At the same time, predetermined standard samples are also measured for collecting the maintenance-purpose crude data. The crude measurement data and the maintenance-purpose crude data are sent to the central controlling unit via the communication line. In a system according to the present invention, a plurality of terminal units are connected to the central processing unit via the communication line. If the central controlling unit is to perform statistical processing on the measurement data, the number of the terminal unit disposed may be very huge. Even in such a case, the standard samples provided to each of the terminal unit are those of a same standard.
Now, the data collecting portion of the terminal unit can include an amplifying portion for amplifying outputs from a sensor portion. In such a case, each terminal unit may have initial setting different from the setting in others, or each terminal unit may follow a different aging process from others. These will result in different output level which will give different outputs even when the samples of the same standard are measured. Specifically, gain at the amplifying portion and amount of offset in each terminal unit may be different from those of others. According to the embodiment of the present invention, data is adjusted by comparing the maintenance-purpose data obtained from the standard sample with the standard value pre-established for the standard sample. Specifically, if the gain at the amplifying portion only is adjusted for example, ratio of the maintenance-purpose data to the standard value is taken as a coefficient of error, and this coefficient of error is used for adjusting the data obtained by the object specimen. If the adjustment is made as well to the amount of the offset, then two kinds of the standard samples are measured for identifying a function representing characteristics of the amplifying portion of the relevant terminal unit, and this function is used for adjusting the data.
With the above arrangement, even if the number of the testing/measuring terminal units becomes very huge and errors in measurement data becomes significant due to characteristic differences among the terminal units as well as changes in characteristics over time in each of the terminal units, there is no need for performing maintenance service to each of the terminal units. Instead, the central processing unit can centrally correct errors included in the data for accumulating accurate measurement data.
According to the preferred embodiment, the crude data collecting portion of each terminal unit further includes a calibration-purpose crude data collecting means for collecting calibration-purpose crude data necessary for calculating the measurement data from the crude measurement data. Further, the central controlling unit includes a data calculating means for generating the measurement data from the crude measurement data received from each terminal or the crude measurement data adjusted by the data adjusting means and the calibration-purpose crude data received from each terminal unit.
Specifically, if the system is arranged for measuring concentration of a specific chemical component contained in urine by means of spectrum analysis for example, each terminal unit is pre-loaded not only with the above standard sample which is used primarily for centrally correcting errors resulting from differences in output level of the amplifying portion, but also with preferably a plurality of calibration-purpose samples each having a predetermined rate of concentration. By using calibration-purpose crude data obtained from these samples, the central processing unit makes a calibration curve, according to which calculation is made for obtaining concentration of the specific component in the measurement specimen, i.e. the urine sample loaded by the patient. Again in this case, all the crude data are adjusted for error as already described. Thus, despite the differences in characteristics present in the amplifying portions, the accumulated measurement data is very accurate. Here again, the term crude data means an output before having significance as clinical data as used in clinical testing. The crude data thus collected is sent to the central controlling unit via the communication line, where the above described adjustment on the data is made, and then analysis/calculation (calibration) are performed for finally obtaining the measurement data having significance as clinical data.
According to the preferred embodiment, the crude data collecting portion of each terminal unit includes an output level adjusting portion activated by a command from the central controlling unit, and the central controlling unit includes a terminal-unit data output level adjusting means for issuing the command for making a predetermined adjustment to the data output level if the maintenance-purpose crude data received from each terminal unit has a deviation from the standard not smaller than a predetermined value. The adjustment to the data output level is made so that there is no deviation from the standard value for the maintenance-purpose crude data. Even if the above adjustment on the output level cannot totally eliminate the error in the maintenance-purpose crude data, accuracy of the measurement data can be assured by using the above described data adjustment means provided in the central controlling unit as well.
According to the preferred embodiment, the central controlling unit includes an alarming means for notifying of abnormality of the terminal units if the maintenance-purpose crude data received from respective terminal units or the maintenance-purpose data calculated for respective terminal units has a deviation from the applicable standard not smaller than a predetermined value.
In the above case, the terminal unit has become out of calibration to an extent where the measurement data cannot be corrected by the adjustment to the terminal data output level or by the data adjusting operation performed in the central controlling unit. Such alarm is issued to a system maintenance company and terminal unit for example. This is an occasion when the relevant terminal unit is first visited by service personnel for inspection and maintenance.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a dispersed-type health care system using the dispersed-type testing/measuring system according to the above first aspect is provided. According to this dispersed-type health care system, each terminal unit is assigned to a patient or a medical facility. Each terminal unit includes a clinical test crude data collecting portion, and a data transmitting means for sending the crude data collected by the clinical test crude data collecting portion to the central controlling unit. Further, The central controlling unit includes a clinical data calculating means for generating clinical data by making calculation on the clinical test crude data sent from each terminal unit and/or a personalized clinical data maintaining means for monitoring health status of the patient assigned with each terminal unit.
According to the preferred embodiment, each terminal unit includes the clinical test crude data collecting portion or further includes a health status information entering portion. The data transmitting means transmits only the clinical test crude data collected by the clinical test crude data collecting portion or health status data entered from the health status information entering portion as well. The central controlling unit includes a clinical data calculating means for generating clinical data by making calculation on the clinical test crude data sent from each terminal unit and a personalized clinical data maintaining means for monitoring health status of the patient assigned with each terminal unit.
The central controlling unit obtains clinical data by analyzing/calibrating the crude data sent from each terminal unit. The personalized clinical data maintaining means provided in the central controlling unit uses the clinical data for centrally monitoring health status of the patients through corresponding terminal units.
As described earlier, the terminal unit used in the dispersed-type testing/measuring system according to the present invention can have a remarkably simpler configuration than the terminal units in many prior art systems proposed as an at-home treatment supporting system. Therefore, the terminal unit according to the present invention can be inexpensive enough, so that many of those patients hoping to have the at-home treatment supporting service or at-home health care service can afford such a service without bearing a heavy economic burden.
Further, it becomes possible that a plurality of patients receive such a service at a clinic for example. This makes possible to increase the number of samples included in statistical processing of the clinical data, leading to more accurate clinical statistics which can make a big contribution to advancement of medical treatment.
As described earlier, according to the preferred embodiment, each of the above terminal unit is provided with the health status information entry portion. Each terminal unit automatically generate clinical test crude data when samples are loaded, and send this crude data to the central controlling unit for calculation of the clinical data and for personalized clinical data maintenance as already described. In addition to this, if an arrangement is made so that the patient can enter his own assessment on his current health status in five grades for example, then it becomes possible for the personalized clinical data maintenance means of the central controlling unit to monitor the health status of the patient more closely.
According to the preferred embodiment, the central controlling unit further includes a group statistic processing means for determining a range of normality for a group by processing clinical data with respect to a plurality of terminals.
As described earlier, the terminal unit according to the present invention can be made relatively inexpensively. Thus, it becomes possible to centrally monitor a large number of terminal units and the patients assigned to the terminal units. In such a case, by accumulating the clinical data obtained from all of the terminal units as a population, it becomes possible to perform statistical processing of the clinical data at a higher accuracy.
The personalized clinical data maintaining means can be provided with a personalized statistical processing means for determining a personalized range of normality by statistically processing the clinical data with respect to a specific terminal unit.
Specifically, there can be a case in which clinical data of a specific patient is changing within a normal range established upon a large population, yet the change is abrupt for that particular patient. In such a case that abrupt change should be interpreted as an indication of abnormality developing in the patient. By providing the personalized statistical processing means as above, it becomes possible to provide even closer health care such as identifying abnormality at a personalized level as described above. Further, as described earlier, an arrangement can be made for having personal input by the patient on his health status entered from the health status information entry portion of the terminal unit. By making reference to such health status information, it becomes possible to provide even more closer and accurate monitoring in finding abnormality at a personal level.
The personalized clinical data maintaining means may include an abnormality judging means for judging if the clinical data calculated from the crude data sent from each terminal unit is abnormal or not with respect to the range of normality for the group and/or the range of normality for respective patients. Further, the personalized clinical data maintaining means may further include an alarming means for issuing an abnormality report to a relevant terminal unit and/or to a medical facility accessible by the central controlling unit via the communication line if the abnormality judging means judges for abnormality to be present.
The personalized clinical data maintaining means can further include an abnormal clinical data forwarding means for forwarding abnormal clinical data to the medical facility accessible by the central controlling unit via the communication line if the abnormality judging means judges for abnormality to be present.
In judging if the clinical data calculated from the clinical data sent from each terminal unit is abnormal or not with respect to the range of normality for the group and/or the range of normality for respective patients, it is of course possible to make such an arrangement as the abnormality judging means takes into account the accompanying health status data sent from respective terminal units.
With the above arrangement, sophisticated health care to an at-home patient becomes possible. Specifically, upon receiving the above abnormality report through the terminal unit, the patient can make contact with a medical facility for appropriate treatment. On the other hand, an attending physician, upon receiving the same abnormality report at the medical facility, can take prompt actions such as contacting the patients or family members for giving appropriate instructions. In such a case where the medical facility is also forwarded with the above abnormal clinical data, the attending physician can make more appropriate instructions.
A dispersed-type health care system provided by a third aspect of the present invention comprises a central controlling unit and a plurality of terminal units each accessible to the central controlling unit via a communication line. Each terminal unit is assigned to a patient or a facility. Each of the terminal units includes a clinical test crude data collecting portion, a hospital visit booking display/entry portion, and a data transmitting means for sending the clinical test crude data collected by the clinical test crude data collecting portion. The central controlling unit includes a clinical data calculating means for calculating clinical data from the clinical test crude data sent from each terminal unit, and a personalized clinical data maintaining means for maintaining health information of the patient with respect to each terminal unit. The central controlling unit further includes a hospital visit booking handling means for the central controlling unit to check booking status of a medical facility accessible via the communication line for sending data on available dates and times to each terminal unit, and to receive booking entry data entered from the hospital visit booking display/entry portion of each terminal unit for forwarding the booking entry data to the medical facility.
Specifically, the dispersed-type health care system according to this third aspect makes possible to book a visit to medical facility through the terminal unit installed at the patient""s home. For example, in the dispersed-type health care system according to the second aspect of the present invention, if the at-home patient receives an abnormality report through the terminal unit from the central controlling unit, or advised by the attending physician to make a visit, then the patient or his family members for example can book for the visit right at home, through the terminal unit. This makes possible to take a quicker and more appropriate clinical action if abnormality is found in the at-home patient.
According to the preferred embodiment, if the clinical data indicates abnormality in the at-home patient, the central controlling unit automatically makes inquiry into the booking status of the medical facility, sends data on available time and date options to the terminal unit, and makes abnormality report while prompting the patient to visit the medical facility. The patient or his family member for example can then readily choose from the available time and date options and make an entry, completing the booking procedure right at the moment.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the detailed description to be made below with reference to the accompanying drawings.